


Marriage Being What It Is

by PaellaIsComplicated



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9146845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaellaIsComplicated/pseuds/PaellaIsComplicated
Summary: Kurt and Blaine on lazy Sunday morning in 2016.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've always thought of Blaine saying "This duet is just an excuse to spend more time with you" as the perfect example of that old expression "The right person can't say the wrong thing." Because if anyone else had said that to Kurt, he would have kicked them for insulting his talent. Obviously, the only reason for Kurt to sing that duet is that Kurt is going to kick ass and win Regionals.
> 
> Then one morning in the fall of 2016, it occurred to me that marriage is long, and we all have time to look back and think about things over and over and over again, and that it was just about the time that this fact would be occurring to Kurt. So I wrote a thing. I hope you like it.
> 
> I don't own Glee, etc. etc.

Blaine isn't sure what hit him. A minute ago, it was a normal Sunday morning. The breakfast tray was on the floor beside the bed, plates with cronut crumbs and empty coffee cups waiting to be taken to the kitchen and washed. He was reading an article in the Sunday Chronicle about Lin-Manuel Miranda, and Kurt was beside him reading the Fashion section, and then, all of a sudden, Kurt was angry.

"I can't believe you said you wanted to spend time with me!"

Blaine isn't sure what to think. Isn't it customary, even ordinary, for a man to want to spend time with his husband? Spending time with Kurt is pretty much Blaine's reason for existing, and that usually makes Kurt pretty happy. He decides to try joking his way out of the situation.

"I'm sorry. Wasn't I supposed to tell anyone? I think your dad might have figured it out while he was marrying us."

But Kurt seems actually upset about something. "Not now," he shoots back. "At Dalton."

Now Blaine is really confused. Dalton burned down over a year ago. And before that, even when he and Kurt had resumed their friendship, Kurt never came by. Rachel did, once, and Dave stopped by a few times, but generally, Blaine's time working at Dalton was separate from his social life. He's really trying to follow what's going on in Kurt's head, but this whole outburst is really coming out of left field, so he just repeats what Kurt said.

"At Dalton?"

"Yes. When we were students at Dalton."

Now Blaine's head is spinning. But the truth is still there: spending time with Kurt has always been his favorite thing, and everyone always knew it. It isn't like he can deny it, or wants to. "Yep. I liked spending time with you then, too. Pretty big fan of it, actually."

Kurt is getting more and more frustrated. He had been thinking back to the most perfect, unspoiled moment of his life. He always held that moment close, because it was the one thing he had never ruined. There were other moments with Blaine, of course. So many. But this one was the beginning. It was that day in the Warblers' practice room when he was decorating Pavarotti's casket. When Blaine had walked in and changed everything forever. He'd always thought that was a perfect moment, until he thought about it today. When he realized the horrible truth.

"When you kissed me. You said 'Candles' was just an excuse to spend time with me."

He can see that Blaine still doesn't get it. How can he not get it?

"You didn't say you'd be so proud to share my talent with the world, or you loved singing with me so much you couldn't resist an opportunity to do it, or that you knew the Warblers would win if I sang. You insulted my talent, and I let you kiss me!"

Blaine raises his eyebrows in surprise. It seems that the first time he declared his love to Kurt, that amazing day back in high school, he didn't do it right. He thought he had. It had been the beginning of everything. The first of many perfect (and imperfect) moments that led to their life together. They're married. They got to the happily every after. But evidently he hadn't done it right after all. He thinks back to what he remembered saying. He was so nervous that day, thinking he'd screw it up. Once he had realized how he felt, his need to be close to Kurt had been so intense that it had been terrifying. He was simultaneously desperate to tell Kurt how he felt and terrified of what it meant. Terrified that Kurt would reject him, and almost as afraid that Kurt felt the same way, because those feelings were so huge, so all-consuming, that it was hard to imagine what it would mean if they both felt them.

"Didn't I also say that you were the one I'd been looking for my whole life?"

"That part was pretty good. But then you insulted my talent!"

Blaine thinks this over. Technically, Kurt had a point. Technically. On reflection, it was a ridiculous thing to say, that he wanted to spend more time with Kurt. They already spent all their free time together, before the duet. Thinking back, Blaine figured he'd just needed something to say to cover the time between declaring his feelings and making contact with Kurt's lips. So he didn't doubt that he'd said something idiotic. But he knew Kurt had loved that moment when it happened. If Kurt was arguing technicalities, Blaine might be able to get off on a technicality, too. Particularly if he throws in a little flattery. And the heart eyes. Kurt loved the heart eyes.

"Well, I think," Blaine began, slowly and carefully approaching his husband, "that I should be graded on a curve because I was sixteen years old and nervous as hell because I was about to kiss the most amazing boy I'd ever met."

Kurt hates that Blaine is so damned cute. It's really hard to win an argument with a guy who makes your heart feel like a thousand butterflies. Blaine insulted Kurt's talent at the very moment he declared his feelings, and he shouldn't have gotten a kiss out of it. Shouldn't have gotten Kurt out of it. But at the time, Kurt was too busy realizing he was about to get kissed by Blaine to think about what he was actually saying. And it was a long time ago, and it's not like Blaine hasn't proved his love, again and again over the years. Kurt never doubted Blaine's love for a second, not even when they were broken up. And the fact is, Kurt couldn't resist Blaine in high school, and he can't resist Blaine now. Especially not when he does the heart eyes. Damn those heart eyes.

"And extra points because that kiss, as I recall, was pretty damned perfect."

Damnit. It was. It was the most perfect kiss in the history of the world. Even sitting down, Kurt's knees had gone weak. Hell, even lying in bed now just thinking about it, Kurt's knees are going weak.

"And," Blaine continued, putting his arm around Kurt and moving closer, "I think you should cut yourself some slack, because I'm pretty sure everyone knows how I love to be seen with you by now, and I can assure you that singing with you is my second favorite thing to do in the whole world."

Kurt is about to succumb, about to give in to Blaine's touch and reach in for a kiss, when the words hit him. "Second favorite?!" Kurt's voice is so high it's screechy, but he doesn't care. There is no way in hell Blaine is getting away with saying singing with him is his second favorite thing to do!

Blaine hears the alarm in Kurt's voice, but he ignores it. He saw Kurt remember the kiss. If Kurt is thinking about the kiss, Blaine can get them through this. He shifts his weight a bit so he can get closer to Kurt, keeping eye contact all the time. He moves slowly toward his husband, trying to make his intentions clear. "Definitely my second favorite," he whispers, his voice thickening as he thinks of where he'd like the moment to go.

Suddenly, Kurt understands what Blaine means. He relaxes, melting a bit as Blaine kisses him. It's a long, slow kiss. A Sunday morning kiss. The kind of kiss that makes a man remember exactly how hot his husband is, and exactly how much history they have together. The kind of kiss that reminds Kurt there is something he loves to do more than singing, too. Kurt starts to wobble, although he's in bed, and somehow Blaine is making flashbacks in Kurt's mind to every time they ever kissed. At Dalton. At McKinley. In Kurt's bedroom and Blaine's. In the car before Mr. Schue's wedding and the hotel room afterwards. On the stairs at Dalton, with four show choirs cheering. In the loft in Bushwick, in the stupid fake elevator, in Blaine and David's apartment, at their wedding. Kurt melts completely, then, ready to put all his apologies into kissing, and ready to think of what else he might do to make it up to Blaine for his little outburst. And then suddenly Blaine is gone. Getting out of bed. Smiling, like it makes any sense to walk away from a kiss like that.

"But if you like," Blaine says playfully, "we can go over to the piano and sing something."

Kurt isn't having any of that. Now is not the time for teasing.

"No, why don't we stay here for a little while longer, and we can discuss your favorite thing to do?"

Blaine smiles back and returns to the bed. "I thought we were."

The butterflies that are Kurt's heart explode into a festival of joy, and he welcomes Blaine's touch as the only thing he knows that can ground him in moments like this. The thread that has been their entire relationship pulls taught and they come together with a fierce passion neither of them was expecting. As the kiss deepens, they are so wrapped up in each other that they don't even notice Blaine's newspaper fall to the floor.


End file.
